Pump Shotgun
U.S.A (GTA V) |caliber = 12 gauge (HD Universe) |firemode = Pump-Action |reticle = Generic (3D Universe & GTA IV) Shotgun (GTA V) |anim = Firearm large |driveby = |flags = }} ---- }} |filename = Shotgun (3D Universe & GTA IV) PUMPSHOTGUN (GTA V) PUMP (GTA V, Stat name) |spawnmap = Yes |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Pump Shotgun is a shotgun appearing in all Grand Theft Auto games since Grand Theft Auto 2. It is manufactured by Shrewsbury in Grand Theft Auto V. Design ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' The shotgun in Grand Theft Auto 2 is used by Special Agents and members of the Zaibatsu Corporation (in the Residential District) and the Russians if their hatred towards the player is high enough. The shotgun bears some resemblance to a Mossberg 500 with a pistol grip and no stock. 3D Universe In Grand Theft Auto III, the shotgun's in-game model is a , with a Police Folding Stock. While obscured in Grand Theft Auto Advance, the shotgun icon for GTA III was reused for Advance, implying the shotgun in GTA Advance is similar to that of GTA III. For Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (where it is known as the "Chrome Shotgun") and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, it resembles a wooden Ithaca 37. For Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, it appears to be a break-action double-barreled shotgun. However, it functions like a normal pump shotgun. Grand Theft Auto IV In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Pump Action Shotgun is an Ithaca Model 37 Stakeout, though is based on the Auto Hardball Model 870 Airsoft variant. Its design is similar to the Stubby Shotgun. The shotgun holds eight shells, despite the real-life inspiration only capable of holding four, due to the tube's length. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' The Shotgun, based on its HUD icon, combines the general appearance of the GTA IV iteration, with the wooden detailings of the 3D Universe ones. Grand Theft Auto V The Pump Action Shotgun in Grand Theft Auto V is modeled after the , with several modified parts such as the pistol grip housing that accepts AR-15 pistol grips, and the stock that accepts M4-styled stocks, which in this case, is the Magpul MOE stock. The weapon is reminiscent of the Combat Shotgun from The Lost and Damned, as both have pistol grips and features M4-styled stocks. Its pump handle features Picatinny Rails on the sides for attachments. Performance 3D Universe A unique quality attributed to the shotgun is that it fires several projectiles at once, and at close range two accurate spreads will destroy most non-bulletproof vehicles. The shotgun pellets can also knock down enemies. A large disadvantage with this shotgun is that the player cannot run with it. Also, the pump mechanism has a very slow rate of fire, so it cannot be used effectively against multiple enemies. Being a powerful weapon yet easy to obtain, it is one of the best weapons as a start-up. 3D Universe Overview (GTA III) 80 (x3) (GTA Vice City) |file_fire_rate = 250 (GTA Vice City) |file_range = 40 / 131 (GTA Vice City) |file_ammo = 1 (GTA Vice City) |file_reload_speed = 450 (GTA Vice City) |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = GTA III: 50 RPM Vice City: 82 RPM (standing) 55 RPM (crouched) San Andreas: 'Poor' skill: 53 RPM Gangster/Hitman: 56 RPM (standing) 53 RPM (crouched) Liberty City Stories & Vice City Stories: 82 RPM |observed_ammo = Single shell |observed_reload_mechanism = Pump Handle }} Grand Theft Auto IV The Pump Shotgun may be slow to use compared to the Combat Shotgun, but is extremely powerful. It will kill any target with one shot (even fully healthy, fully armored ones at point blank). This is a one-hit kill at close range on any part of the body. When used, the character will take some time in pumping it before they can shoot again. This will be problematic when facing enemies with either semi-automatic or fully-automatic weapons, so it is best used for defensive purposes or suppressing them at close ranges. GTA IV Overview |file_fire_rate = 1233 |file_range = 35 / 115 |file_ammo = 8 |file_reload_speed = 2933 |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = Lethal (Close range) |observed_fire_rate = 50 RPM 80 RPM 60 RPM |observed_ammo = 8 independent shells |observed_reload_mechanism = Pump Handle |observed_reload_speed = 2.9 seconds }} Grand Theft Auto V Being a standard-issue weapon for the law enforcement, the Pump Shotgun has balanced stats to make it ideal for close-quarter encounters, having good damage, decent accuracy and low fire rate, as well as short range. The weapon performs very good at the early stages of the game, but it is easily outclassed by other shotguns, especially in terms of firepower. GTA V Overview (x8) (x8) (x8) |file_fire_rate = 0.8 |file_range = 40 / 131 |file_ammo = 8 |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = 70 RPM 36-45 RPM |observed_ammo = 8 independent shells |observed_reload_mechanism = Pump handle |observed_reload_speed = 1.76 seconds |rsc_image = PumpShotgun-GTAV-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Customizations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' :F Free for players that have the Special/Collector's edition of the game. Image Gallery In-game model Shotgun-GTA2-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto 2''. PumpActionShotgun-GTA3.png|''Grand Theft Auto III'' and Grand Theft Auto: Advance. PumpActionShotgun-GTAVC.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. PumpShotgun-GTAVC-PS2.png|Original PS2 version of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City; note the longer barrel. Shotgun-GTAA.png|Mike holding a shotgun. Sprites_PumpAct_GTAA.jpg|GTA Advance sprites PumpAct_GTAA.png|The Shotgun in-game model in GTA Advance PumpActionShotgun-GTALCS.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. PumpActionShotgun-GTA4.png|''Grand Theft Auto IV''. PumpActionShotgun-GTAIV-Screenshot.jpg|Niko Bellic using a Pump Action Shotgun. PumpShotgun-GTAV-SocialClub.png|The Pump Shotgun at the Rockstar Games Social Club website. (Grand Theft Auto V) PumpShotgun-GTAV-AmmuNation.PNG|The Pump Shotgun at Ammu-Nation in Grand Theft Auto V. PAShotgun-GTAV-TrevorScreenshot.jpg|Trevor Philips holding a Pump Shotgun. HUD icon Shotgun-GTAIII-HUDicon.jpg|''Grand Theft Auto III''. Shotgun-GTA3-PS2-icon.png|'Grand Theft Auto III', PS2 Version. Shotgun-GTAVC-HUDicon.jpg|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City''. ChromeShotgun-GTAVCAnniversary-HUDicon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'', 10th anniversary edition (Unused). Shotgun-GTAVCAnniversary-HUDicon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'', 10th anniversary edition. PumpSG-GTASA-Icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas''. PumpSG-GTALCS-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' & Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. PumpShotgun-LCSmobile-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'', mobile version. PumpActionShotgun-GTAA-icon.jpg|''Grand Theft Auto Advance''. PumpActionShotgun-GTA4-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto IV''. Shotgun-GTACW-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars''. PumpShotgun-GTAV-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. PumpShotgun-GTAVPC-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''; enhanced version. First Person View PumpShotgun-GTAV-Holding.PNG|Holding PumpShotgun-GTAV-Aiming.PNG|Aiming PumpShotgun-GTAV-IronSights.PNG|Down the sights PumpShotgun-GTAV-Reloading.PNG|Reloading PumpShotgun-YALF.jpg|Yusuf Amir Luxury Finish on the Pump Shotgun. Locations In the 3D Universe and HD Universe, Police Cars will have a shotgun with five rounds in them, which is added to the player's arsenal once they enter the vehicle. In Grand Theft Auto IV, Police Cars will instead contain a Combat Shotgun. ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' * Brown-Eye Sewage Plant, Lubyanka Docks, Industrial District - Found near the yellow job phones for the Russian Mafia. ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Saint Mark's, Portland Island - On top of one of the car garages on the block north of Momma's Restaurante. Go through the rooftop park across the street west of Salvatore's Mansion to gain access. *Hepburn Heights, Portland Island - On the northwest side of the eastern tall apartment building. *Rockford, Staunton Island - Available to buy from Phil Cassidy's Army Surplus after completion of Arms Shortage ($1,500). *Belleville Park, Staunton Island - Behind the obelisk on the east side of the main park. *Bedford Point, Staunton Island - North of the pier west of Liberty Tree Offices. *Cochrane Dam, Shoreside Vale - At the base of the Cochrane Dam power house, near the road loop, on a metal ledge on the east side. *Saint Mark's, the Leone Family gang carry this weapon for the rest of the game, after the mission Sayonara Salvatore. This makes subsequent visits to this area especially dangerous, as the player's unarmored vehicle can succumb to a few shotgun blasts, while on foot the player can be knocked down by shotgun pellets and then swarmed. *Spawns at each safehouses after collecting 40 Hidden Packages. *Automatically given to the player by entering a 4-door Police vehicle. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Washington Beach - Behind one of the benches on the sidewalk by the beach south of Standing Vice Point hotel. *Ocean Beach - On the top parking level (southeast side) of the Washington Mall. *Ocean Beach - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation ($500) after completion of Mall Shootout. *Starfish Island - In the small room at the bottom of the Mansion's stairwell, east of the main entrance after completion of Rub Out. *Automatically given to the player by entering a 4-door Police vehicle. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *In the Los Santos Police Department. *Dillimore, Red County - Inside the police station. *Doherty, San Fierro - At the southeast side of Solarin Industries. *Doherty, San Fierro - Spawns outside of the Doherty Garage upon photographing all 50 Snapshots. *In the San Fierro Police Headquarters, but it is only accessible via interior realm. *Valle Ocultado - On a dock, not too far from a Skimmer. *Fort Carson, Bone County - In front of the third most eastern house of the outskirt of Fort Carson, more exactly, on the green area. Note that the first and second most eastern houses are almost on the same longitude. *Pilson Intersection, Las Venturas - At the right side of the intersection, under the overpass. *In the Las Venturas Police Headquarters. *Available to buy from Ammu-Nation ($600) after completion of Doberman. *Automatically given to the player by entering a 4-door Police vehicle. *Automatically equipped in the missions Reuniting the Families and Small Town Bank. *Used by some police officers from a Police Car or Ranger when the player has a three-star wanted level and above. *Dropped by some soldiers that comes from a Barracks OL which is odd because they only use Carbine Rifle on a gunfight. *Can be found in some houses while doing the burglary missions, although this is rare. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Portland View, Portland - At top of the Fidl supermarket. *Harwood, Portland - Spawns on a pier near the ferry station. *Bedford Point, Staunton Island - In an alleyway behind the LCFR headquarters. *Bedford Point, Staunton Island - Available to buy from Phil Cassidy's Fully Cocked Gun Shop ($1500) after completion of Friggin' the Riggin'. *Spawns at each of the player's safehouses after collecting 20 Hidden Packages. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Little Haiti - Spawns on a roof across Le Singe d'Arbre. *Downtown - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation ($1000) after completion of Soldier. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' + Episodes from Liberty City General *Can be purchased from the Underground Gun Shops for $1,200, and each additional magazine is worth $100. *Members of the Russian Mafia and biker gangs will sometimes have it as a secondary weapon. *Used by LCPD officers, NOOSE tactical agents and FIB detectives, although the later two will rarely use it (sometimes, at least one of the four agents per vehicle will use it). It is even more rarer in The Ballad of Gay Tony, as the NOOSE and FIB will replace it in favour of the Automatic Shotgun. Dukes *Meadows Park - Can be found on the second decrepit pier to the right of Sing Sing Ave/Dukes Bay Bridge, over the water. *Francis International Airport - Can be found next to a support column for the Broker-Dukes Expressway on-ramp. The support column is the first one the player sees on the right, from the airport entrance. Bohan *Northern Gardens - Can be found over the cliff on the north side of Grand Boulevard. The shotgun is lying next to a large bush. Algonquin *Middle Park - Can be found on the C/B platform of the C/K Algonquin Inner Line at North Park Station. *Varsity Heights - Can be found by two truck trailers in a construction equipment storage depot, to the right of Union Drive West. The shotgun is laying on the dividing wall. Alderney *Alderney City - Can be found in the vacant lot behind the AutoEroticar lot. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *Can be bought from Ammu-Nation after the mission Carpe "Dime". *Found in a construction side near Francis International Airport. *Awarded to the player by entering a Police Patrol (once per car). ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * Can be acquired by Franklin during Repossession and Trevor will have it by default since the mission Mr. Philips. * In several structures found under water, usually near the locations of Submarine parts. * Used by LSPD officers, NOOSE officers, Military inside Fort Zancudo, and Sheriff troops in Blaine County. * Shop clerks may pull out this shotgun if threatened in any food shop around Los Santos. * Awarded to the player by entering a Police Cruiser, Sheriff Cruiser, Police Buffalo or Interceptor. Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' There is a glitch that if the player keeps crouching and shooting at the same time, the weapon will become automatic but more powerful than the Combat Shotgun. There is also another glitch with this shotgun, in which the player can make it fire very rapidly, all eight shells can be fired in around the same time it takes to fire two normally. Trivia General *In the 3D Universe, it is possible to shoot the Pump Action Shotgun without pumping it. After shooting the Pump Action Shotgun, jump quickly and the animation of the player character pumping the Pump Action Shotgun will be skipped. In GTA: San Andreas, the player must crouch, shoot while crouching and then stand up, causing the pumping animation to be skipped, though the sound of the pump is still heard. *In the 3D Universe, the Pump Action Shotgun does not need to be reloaded; it just needs to be pumped. *In most games of the 3D Universe, the shotgun typically fires three pellets that travel in three visible lines. In the HD universe, the shotgun more realistically scatters pellets in random trajectories, rather than rigid lines. ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *The Pump Action Shotgun in GTA III is equivalent to the Stubby Shotgun in later GTA games, in that the shotgun shoots five pellets per shell, kills in one shot at close range and can destroy a car in two shots, which makes the GTA III shotgun and the Stubby Shotgun roughly the same in terms of stats. *In GTA III, when passing trough the mafia territory after the mission Sayonara Salvatore, the Leone mobsters, now hostile, wield shotguns. Shotguns, highly destructive, can cause a vehicle to explode after two direct hits. This makes it very difficult if not impossible to drive a vehicle in Mafia territories. It also makes certain missions, such as Turismo, almost impossible to complete. *In the i.O.S. version, the player can sometimes fire multiple shots without pumping the shotgun by hitting the fire button immediately after firing. If a pedestrian is in range, auto-aim will lock onto it and the gun will fire, skipping the pumping animation. Alternatively, If a pedestrian bumps into Claude or if the player is shot as he is pumping the shotgun, the animation will be skipped, allowing the player to fire again immediately. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *In early screenshots and trailers for Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, the Pump Action Shotgun had the same model as the Pump Action Shotgun from GTA III, but it was later changed. It is still hidden in the files. *In the original PS2 version, the weapon model has a shorter magazine tube. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Pump Action Shotgun in GTA: San Andreas ejects a shell when CJ fires the weapon, which is illogical, as the shell should only come out once he pumps the shotgun after firing. *Before reaching "Gangster" skill level with the Pump Action Shotgun, Carl fires the shotgun without utilizing the stock. *If the cheat code ammo never runs out "FULLCLIP" is activated, then the pumping sound will not be heard, although the animation where CJ pumps the shotgun will still be played. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *The Grand Theft Auto IV rendition of the shotgun bears a "MODEL No. 69" etching (alongside another reading "~ 12.GAUGE ~") which is under the other reading. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' & Grand Theft Auto Online *The Pump Shotgun is favored during the Grand Theft Auto Online Heists, as it is used during The Fleeca Job and The Humane Labs Raid. Navigation }}es:Escopeta pt:Pump Action Shotgun Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA 2 Category:Weapons in GTA III Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA IV Category:Weapons in The Lost and Damned Category:Weapons in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:Shotguns Category:Weapons manufactured by Shrewsbury